


Promise

by fullsunn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunn/pseuds/fullsunn
Summary: Taeyong gets caught reading JaeYong fanfictions by Jaehyun.





	Promise

Jaehyun finds something strange.

Ever since he was little, Taeyong thought being the best is what he should aim for. That's what his dad tells him: To be the best of the best. Being ordinary is not what he wants. He wants to stand out. 

He always practices without taking any breaks, even if it meant a lot of injuries.

The members have been trying to stop him from doing so. He's too ambitious, they say. But seems like Taeyong is one hell of a stubborn man. He doesn't listen to any of their concerns. He focuses on his one and only goal: to be the best.

So when Jaehyun sees Taeyong on his phone in the practice room, he finds it strange.

It is indeed strange. First of all, Taeyong never brings his phone inside the practice room. He says it's inconvenient and only a distraction. Second of all, Taeyong literally never stops from practicing. May it be dancing, rapping or even singing. He tries to focus on improving his self in all those fields without resting.

So whenever Jaehyun sees Taeyong being focused on his phone in the practice room, he can't help but be curious. What is with his phone?

Okay, Jaehyun admits. He's quite upset. Because whenever they practice, Taeyong would always take care of him in between breaks. He would always tell him that he had worked hard, and that he has improved. Basically, every compliment is thrown on him.

But now that Taeyong's on his phone, he misses those. Taeyong seems to not pay attention to him anymore. Jaehyun hates it.

So when Jaehyun got the chance, he grabbed it.

"Go take a break, everyone," Taeyong announces. Taeyong then grabs his phone and sits at the sofa. The others grab their own drinks and took care of their own business, including Jaehyun.

But then he sees Taeyong on his phone, while smiling. It confuses him even more. With this, he approaches him.

"Hyung, are you alright?" Jaehyun asks with a confused look on his face. It startles Taeyong. He then hides his phone on his pocket.

Taeyong answers, "Yes, why?" He tries not to look bothered, so he reaches for his drink beside him. Jaehyun shakes his head, "Nothing. I saw you smiling while looking at your phone so for a moment, I thought you were crazy." 

Taeyong playfully punches Jaehyun in response, "You little one, it's nothing. Just my sister, you know. She's sending me pictures of my nephew so I can't help but smile." Jaehyun nods. That's plausible, he thought. 

But it's not like his sister sends photos of his nephew everytime, right? It still doesn't answer Jaehyun's curiosity. For now, Jaehyun shrugs it off.

****

Their practice for the night is done, and it was time to sleep. Jaehyun is still bothered by his curiosity, so he decided to exchange rooms with Johnny. Taeyong wouldn't mind, would he?

"Johnny hyung, can we exchange room first? Haechan says he wants you there," Jaehyun lies. He rarely does this, and he himself knows it's quite obvious. 

Johnny sighs, "Just confess, you stupid ass. Haechan and I are suffering because of you." 

"I have nothing to confess for, idiot." Jaehyun tells him. Johnny answers, "Hell yeah, you and your not-so-subtle crush for Taeyong." He taps Jaehyun on the shoulders, "Everyone notices it already. Just a reminder, alright? I'm off to your bed now."

Jaehyun sighs. He then proceeds to knock on Taeyong's room, but no one is answering so he opens the door himself.

It was quiet. The bathroom lights are on, and the shower is running. Taeyong is taking a shower. Jaehyun blushes at the thought. 

He takes a look around the room. Not that he's unfamiliar with it, he's been here every night. But the cleanliness and orderliness fascinates him every fucking time. It makes him adore Taeyong even more. Jaehyun shakes the thought off his head.

He's here for something, he remembers. He sees Taeyong's phone on the table and decides to play with it. He does this everytime, so Taeyong definitely won't mind at all.

His phone has no lock, so it was easy to access. As soon as he opened the phone, he was surprised by something.

It was full of words, both sweet and endearing. It was full of words that Jaehyun knows too well. Jaehyun does not know what they were, but he was pretty sure that involves Taeyong and him.

He then reads the whole thing, with his overwhelmed heart. He knew they were fanmade, but it's just that he can imagine.

Him kissing Taeyong all over, cuddling in bed all throughout the night. He wishes they were real. As he continues to read, his heart continues to beat rapidly. He then wonders, who the fuck makes these stories? He wants to kiss them and their creative minds for creating such masterpiece.

Taeyong is now out of shower, but Jaehyun cannot be bothered. As soon as Taeyong saw Jaehyun reading them, he froze. Shit, he thought.

Jaehyun then notices Taeyong's presence. He smiles, "Hyung, what is this?" He asks him innocently.

Taeyong answers, "Oh, that..." Jaehyun chuckles at his answer. Cute, he thought.

Jaehyun taps the space beside him, telling Taeyong to come sit beside him. Taeyong, who is now looking wet and fresh, sits beside him. He has never been more tempted.

"Were you reading these between practices?" He asks Taeyong while still looking at his phone. When he got no response, he took a look at Taeyong, who is now redder than a tomato. Jaehyun couldn't help but laugh.

Not like it's the first time, but Jaehyun haven't seen Taeyong like this for a long time. You see, the man was always composed, a full-on beast onstage, and very leader-like most of the times. But of course, there are times like this where he would look helpless or rather, cute. Not that Jaehyun minds. He actually loves it. And he's proud to say that only he can make Taeyong crumble like that. Or at least, he thought.

"Why did you even open my phone? It's not like you borrowed it from me or somehing," Taeyong then steals his phone from him. Jaehyun frowns in response, "I could steal your phone from you a hundred times before, and you won't scold me even once. Why now?" Taeyong shrugs, "Things change, you know." 

Things change, my ass. Jaehyun thought.

Taeyong asks him, "Are you sleeping here?" Jaehyun nods in response. "Why? Johnny wants to sleep on your bed again?" 

At this point, Jaehyun doesn't give a fuck anymore. It's now or never.

He stares at Taeyong with his ever expressive eyes and answers, "No, I want to sleep here." The latter raises his eyebrow and asks, "Why is that?" He tried to look composed, but failed to do so when Jaehyun moved closer. 

This is so not happening, Taeyong thought.

"What why? I just want to spend the night with you, that's all." Jaehyun answers with all honesty.

Jaehyun is embarrassed, alright. But that doesn't defeat his curiosity. So he asks Taeyong for the second time around, "Tell me, hyung. I see you on your phone lately. Do you perhaps read these in between breaks of our practices?"

Taeyong sighs in defeat, "Alright, alright. I do. Now, do you have any problem Mr. Jung?" Jaehyun portrays his very rude smile that made Taeyong's heart skip a beat. 

"No, but I do have another question." Taeyong then rolls his eyes, "You are so demanding." 

It made Jaehyun chuckle. "But hyung, why do you read those stories?"

Jaehyun waited and waited, but it seems like the latter couldn't find the right words. So he answered for him, "Because you like me?" 

Taeyong kept his head low, and Jaehyun doesn't like it. So he pulled his chin up and told him, "Look into my eyes. Is it because you like me?"

Taeyong stared at him. He then realized that the latter is still overwhelmed with everything. So, he decided to overwhelm him even more.

He tells him with his ever expressive eyes and his very rude smile, "Or maybe you like imagining those happening to us? You do, don't you?"

Taeyong's eyes couldn't help but quiver. Jaehyun's ever expressive eyes was piercing a hole through his heart. And that smile, oh god. It makes him fall inlove even more. 

Taeyong then answers him, "Yes, I do. Now tell me what you want."

"You. I want you." Jaehyun answers, with all honesty. 

He then proceeded to kiss the latter on its lips, without hesitation. 

His lips tastes sweet. Too soft. Jaehyun thinks he doesn't deserve any of these. But to be honest, all that he could think about now is the two of them. Their lips crashing, their feelings unwavering, and their hearts connected as one. Jaehyun couldn't ask for more.

To Jaehyun, this wasn't enough. He wanted more. So he pulled Taeyong by the nape. He wanted the latter to recognize his feelings, to know how he feels. He wants Taeyong to know him by heart.

With all honesty, Jaehyun didn't think this would happen. He thought Taeyong treated him as a mere brother, or maybe even as a member of the team. But boy, he was so wrong. He wasn't able to recognize his feelings earlier, and he was regretful. But at this moment, he thinks the timing is just right. Not too early, but not too late.

To Taeyong, this is all too much. From the way their tongue swayed to the sound of their heartbeat, to the way their lips did not want to let go of each other. It feels too much like a dream. And if it is indeed a dream, he would never want to wake up again. But their every move justifies that this is indeed happening. This is the reality. And he couldn't ask for more.

Taeyong pulled away from the kiss, and now they are both left with that magical feeling. That magical feeling that they never thought they would feel for each other. That magical feeling called love. 

Jaehyun whines, "Hyung, why so sudden? I'm still enjoyin-" Taeyong shuts him off with a peck on his lips. 

"Shut up, horny fellow. I'm sleepy," Taeyong then lays down on his bed and closes his eyes, leaving Jaehyun hanging. 

"Hyung, are you seriously doing this to me?" Jaehyun says while pouting. He gets no response. Jaehyun and his horny ass is in disbelief.

Jaehyun thought of something fun. He goes on top of Taeyong, surprising the latter, "Jaehyun, what are you-" This time, Jaehyun shuts Taeyong off with a peck on his lips. 

He then whispers to Taeyong with his ever husky voice that no one could ever resist, "Hyung, what if we recreate the things they wrote for us? Sounds fun, ri-" Taeyong smacks Jaehyun at his temple to shut him off. "Horny fellow, it's time to sleep. You can do your experiments next time. Good night, alright?"

Taeyong then gives Jaehyun his reassuring smile, that smile that Jaehyun loves. Taeyong surely knows how to tame his horny fellow. 

Jaehyun then remembers his one final question for Taeyong, "But hyung, when you responded to my kiss," Jaehyun takes a look at Taeyong before continuing, "Is that a yes for me?"

Taeyong caresses Jaehyun's chubby cheeks and tells him, "It has always been a yes for you, my dear."

Jaehyun smiles at his response. He gives Taeyong his one final kiss before getting off him.

All those kisses that they shared, those expressive eyes, those lingering touches and that one single yes, the confirmation, seals the promise. The promise they both made, the promise that would go on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> feedbacks are welcome uwu


End file.
